


Brown Eyes

by SF_Side_Account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 'BITCH CAN YOU GIVE THEM A BREAK?!' at myself., Characters are adults and are living together. Aren't they lucky?, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fortunately Ash knows him very well, I feel like Larry enjoys sappy stuff but is a little embarrassed about liking it, So today we're doing toothrottingly sweet domestic fluff. Tomorrow- who knows?, Usually when I write about these two it's just tons and tons of angst, Which is usually fun but at some point even I have to be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF_Side_Account/pseuds/SF_Side_Account
Summary: Ash gives a quiet sigh, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and tries to decide if coffee is worth getting out of bed. It might be boring just lying there, but at least it’s warm. Why does the house always have to be freezing before eight A.M.?There’s a soft noise beside her, the sound of someone shifting in their sleep, and she feels her mouth curve into a smile.Well.Being the first one awake isn’t all bad.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Brown Eyes

It’s rare that Ash wakes up first.

She wouldn’t call herself a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. If she’s awake before nine, it is not by choice, and frankly, she considers crossly as she hears a couple of joggers having a loud, breathless conversation as they pass outside the window, _nobody has any business doing anything noisy before noon at the earliest._

Once she’s up, she’s up, though. There’s no falling back asleep. Ash gives a quiet sigh, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and tries to decide if coffee is worth getting out of bed. It might be boring just lying there, but at least it’s warm. Why does the house always have to be freezing before eight A.M.?

There’s a soft noise beside her, the sound of someone shifting in their sleep, and she feels her mouth curve into a smile.

Well.

Being the first one awake isn’t all bad.

She studies Larry, snuggling deeper under the covers as she does. She’s seen him every day for years, and counts herself lucky to have him be the last face she sees as she goes to bed, but she doesn’t get a lot of chances to just _look_ at him. He’s not a self conscious person, but he’ll catch her staring at him from time to time and want to know, teasing even when he’s a little embarrassed, what she’s looking at.

(“Nothing,” she says, shrugging. “You.”)

(“Something on my face?” He asks, crossing his eyes at her, and then messes up her hair when she pulls her cheeks out, sticking out her tongue.)

He’s facing her, one hand resting between them, long fingers for once not fiddling with anything, thick eyebrows slightly furrowed as if he’s giving some thought to whatever he’s dreaming about. She wonders if it’s anything good.

He normally braids his hair before they go to sleep in an effort to keep it halfway manageable, but crashed last night before getting around to it. It’s currently pooled around his face and over the pillow in a way that she knows will be a bitch to untangle later but looks beautiful now.

If he heard her use the word ‘beautiful’ in any relation to him, she knows he’d laugh and tease her for being such a sap. He’s probably right, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

His eyelids twitch a little like he’s on the edge of waking up. Ash waits, but then the moment passes.

He has such long eyelashes. She’d been jealous when she was younger. Such pretty eyelashes and he didn’t even appreciate them! She likes that he has them now, though. Larry might not care, but she gets to appreciate them for him. Long, long eyelashes, and the mole beneath his eye that she likes to kiss, which always makes him strangely flustered. She’d asked, a little sheepishly, if he disliked her doing it the second time it had happened, and he’d colored before turning away and muttering that he didn’t mind. 

“It’s…” he tried to explain when she didn’t believe him. “It’s like… it’s something you have to _notice._ It’s something I have that not everybody does, but I don’t think about it, other people don’t think about it, it’s not important enough for anyone to really _remember_ \- so when you kiss me, and that’s the first thing you go for…”

Ash had felt herself blushing, suddenly unable to look at him.

“…makes me feel like maybe it’s something you think about,” She’d heard him mumble, sounding at least half as embarrassed as she was, but determined to get through it anyway. “Like, the first thing you wanna kiss is the one feature that’s like- a me thing, specifically. Don’t laugh.”

As if she would.

“It makes me feel like it’s important to you that it’s _me_ you’re kissing, and that’s nice. There. Don’t laugh.”

How he’d managed to be surprised when she yanked him into a bone-crushing hug remained a mystery.

Larry stirs again, unconsciously registering the strengthening sunlight coming through the window, and this time it’s enough to push him into the waking world. Ash feels her smile widen as he opens his eyes, blinking a few times before registering what he’s seeing and turning fond.

“Hey, you.” 

“Good morning, Brown Eyes.” Ash tells him, because she hasn’t seen those eyes since last night and she’s missed them.

“Don’t call me that,” Larry groans as he rolls over onto his back, flushing slightly. Ash bites her lip to stifle a grin, because oh, she knows that halfhearted whine in his voice, he _likes_ it.

“What, Brown Eyes?”

“Corniest fucking thing I’ve ever heard, honestly-” He mutters, refusing to look at her.

“They’re so pretty, though!” She wriggles over to where he is, looking up at him with her chin on his chest as he stares up at the ceiling, face going pinker and pinker. “I’ve always liked them, even when we were kids. That was one of the first things I noticed about you, that you had the prettiest, coffee colored eyes-”

“Even cornier.”

“Just these gorgeous, gorgeous brown eyes, and I swear they get a little bit brighter whenever you laugh-”

“Ugh.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, you’ve just been blessed with very pretty eyes.”

He makes a wordless noise of frustration and protest, covering his face with one arm, which does nothing to conceal the blush slowly spreading down to his collarbone.

Ash laughs a little, kissing his elbow because it’s what she can get to. Larry grumbles inaudibly to himself and lifts his arm up to glower at her. She smiles at him, and she can feel how ridiculously sappy and lovesick she looks but it’s too early in the day for her to care. 

“Brown Eyes,” she repeats again, because dignity is for outside of this bed when she doesn’t have the man who loves her more than she ever thought she’d deserve in her arms. His expression softens, and he pulls her up, closer to his face so he can kiss her- forehead, nose, lips.

“Corny,” He says again, because he has a pretense to uphold even when she can tell he doesn’t mean it. “So corny. I love you, you know that?”

“I guess somebody has to,” Ash says, laughing when he rolls his eyes. “I love you, too, Brown Eyes.”

And she does, so much.

Some things are worth waking up early for.


End file.
